Fifthteen Years
by ghost509
Summary: What happens when you live with someone for fifth teen years? What if, you fall hopelessly in love with that person? Follow the story as a young Lucario deals with her strong emotions towards her friend and master.
1. Party!

The loud noise from below couldn't even bring Gwen out of her depressed mood.

She was currently in her masters bedroom, setting on his bed, on the second floor of his house. Her master came from a rich family. His parents insisted in buying him any house in the town, but without his consent, bought the best one that was for sell. It was a two story house, which was near the college he went to. The house has three bedrooms, three baths, a very large living room, large backyard, good sized kitchen, and a pretty large backyard. His room was simple. A queen sized bed all the way to the right of the room, two inches away from the wall. A closest on the right wall, a desk a few feet away from the bed, where his laptop usually laid. And, above it, a window,

But, like previously mentioned, her master was in college. In fact, he was finishing his second year. It would only be a month until it ended, before summer began, and summer vacation began. Nothing to do but relax, maybe train, and...spend time with each other.

Gwen was a rather tall Lucario. Standing at 5'8, she was only four inches shorter than her master.

Speaking of her master, or if you want to know his name, Mark Romes, was in the living room, partying with the fellow students. You see, what was originally supposed to be a simple hangout, with him, five friends and their own Pokémon, turned into a full blown party when said friends started talking about it. But, Mark couldn't say no. He was the type of guy, who liked making people happy. Especially Gwen.

In a week, it would be their 15th anniversary. Not the type of anniversary, in which two living beings have dated, are married, or are mates. No, it would the 15th anniversary, in which Mark received Gwen. Marks parents were always traveling, wither it be for work, or pleasure, leaving Mark all alone. Because of this, he wasn't very social, and rarely talked to anyone outside of his family/house. So, actually fearing for their sons future development, they had gotten him a Pokémon egg for his fifth birthday. They didn't know what Pokémon is was. They had simply gone to Rowan's lab, and bought one of the eggs he was selling, due to needed funding for his research. Two days later, they had seen the biggest smile he had ever produced.

And, after one week, Gwen hatched, and they instantly clicked. Mark and Gwen(named after an old friend of his) would hang out any chance they got. When he got home from school, she was waiting for him, and always tackled him to the ground as soon as the door opened. On the weekends, they wouldn't go anywhere without the other. And, at the night, they would cuddle underneath his blanket, and drift into a peaceful slumber, with each feeling safe in each others arms.

Skip five years later, and Mark is 10, while Gwen is also 10(I'm having Lucario's ages be doubled than that of a human). Instead of going on a journey like the two had planned and dreamed of(numerous times) Mark's parents forced him to stay home and finish school, making the two mad, and sad beyond belief. And, at night when his parents were asleep, he cried depressingly in his room. She too wanted to cry, but she needed to stay strong, for him. So, she hugged, licked, and nuzzled him until he started to laugh. After what seemed life forever, he hugged back, before whispering 'I love you' in her ear.

Now, it didn't really need to be said. They both loved each other(like family/friends), but for some reason, those three words felt like more. After a bright light enveloped her, and when it died down, it revealed she had evolved into a Lucario. Although happy for her finally evolving, his(their) parents had noticed something, strange. Gwen was, somehow, developing into a human

Not to say she was losing fur, or losing her snout, or even gaining boobs. Her hips were somehow getting a little thicker, her legs slender, and her ass had gotten more, well, like a woman's. A little plumper, and more, defined(I seriously doubt I'm using this word right, but I forgot what I wanted to originally use). This had actually worried the parents. They were against Pokephilia(act of having sex with a Pokémon) and Pokémon/human relationships(dating and marriage). So, that way he wouldn't get any 'ideas', they had forced her to actually wear clothes. It was strange she admitted, but nonetheless, she agreed to go along with it.

Gwen actually did like to wear clothes. It was, a weird feeling, but, it just felt right. Although, something still bothered her. Unable to actually speak to Mark. It kind of killed her to not be able to actually hold a conversation with him, and at most, he guessed what she was trying to say. So, every night, when the three were asleep, she would go online, and try her best to learn how to talk like a human. Two years later, she was successful, and was able to speak. Another year later, Mark turned 13, and things got awkward from there.

As you know, the age of 13 is technically when a human becomes a teenager, and that's when the changes started. He had rapidly gotten taller than her, and even got more muscular. And, he started producing a pheromone that would always make her blush. She didn't know why. Last year everything was perfectly fine. Than a year later, she started feeling, weird around him. And, the things they used to do, slowly came to a stop.

When they were smaller, they would take bathes together. Now, they wouldn't. When he would take a shower he would offer her to join, but she would blush madly, and awkwardly declined. When she took a shower, he would often enter, wither it be to brush his teeth, shave, and so on. Gwen would've often freeze when that happened, and her breath would catch in her throat. Only when he left, she would gasp out, and try to stay focus.

Another thing that changed, is when they slept. When kids, the two would cuddle close together, wither it be for warmth(even though the two loved the cold) or safety(thunderstorms). But when he became a teenager, it just got weird. She didn't mind when he wrapped an arm or two around her. But, she could do without the certain part of him poking her butt all night. Once again, she would tense, blush, and try to scoot away a bit, in order to get away from that area, only for him to pull her back, and to keep a slightly tighter grip on her. As if, he thought he would loose her.

What was happening to her? Blushing, tensing, gasping around him? Was she sick? Or, was it something more?

Gwen and Mark would often watch TV when they were younger, and even sometimes with their parents. Cartoons, movies, sitcoms, just about anything. The sitcoms and moves usually showed a group of friends getting into some type of trouble or adventure. But sometimes, the characters would act, weird around each other. Blushing, tensing, gasping, and more, just like her. Than another character would explain to the one that was acting weird, what was going. And, almost every time, it was love.

Was it true? Did she love Mark? They were extremely close, and they were in fact their for each other all the time. Through every happy, scare, or sad moment, they had each other to comfort. Mark and Gwen were the close friends, in fact, he even stated that it felt like she was his only friend. And, she did feel when he hugged or cuddled her, when he smiled at her, and even complimented her. She was confused, and it was still too early to tell.

Than a years passed, and he was 16. The worst year of Gwen's life. Why? Well, Mark had gotten a girlfriend. And, in Gwen's opinion, along with a lot of other people, Mark's girlfriend was beautiful. She was 17, 5'6, with neck length light brown hair, flawless pale skin, and blue eyes. She had a wonderful ass and C to D Cup sized breasts that attracted everyone's attention. She also had plump things and slender hips. Not only her appearance attracted people, but also her title. She was known as 'The Princess of Hoenn'. Her name, was May Maple.

Gwen would often quietly growl in anger as she watched the two. With every kiss, hug, giggle, smile, or even sitting together or when she touched him _anywhere_ , Gwen would have to restrain herself from knocking May's head off with an Aura Sphere. She now knew she was in love with Mark, yet she couldn't saying anything. Mark _was_ dating the _harlot_. So the young jackal couldn't do anything. But Gwen just had to keep reminding herself of one thing. _She_ was the one that was sleeping with him. And, even though it wasn't sex, it still counted as a win in her book.

But after six months he broke up with her. Turns out she was cheating on him with the current President of the Pokémon League/Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum(Charles was alive, he just retired). Mark was really depressed, not as much as when his parents said he and Gwen couldn't go on a journey, but it was close. His parents weren't really good with this kind of emotional stuff, so Gwen had to be there for him the most. So he took three days off of school, allowing him to have a five day weekend(took his first day off on Wednesday). He did nothing but sleep and cry the first day, but the pain and sadness slowly died down with Gwen by his side. She laid in bed with him, letting her poor master bury his head into the crook of her neck, and let him sob.

It pained her to see Mark like this. But, she was kind of, neutral on the subject. She was sad that Mark was heartbroken. Yet at the same point and time, she was happy, ecstatic even, that he was single. Yes she knew that was horrible, pity even, but knowing he was single, it gave her a slight hope. Which was quickly crushed, due to remembering how his parents felt about Pokémon and Human relationships. But still, she didn't know his view of it.

Four years later, and here we are now. Gwen was alone, sitting in her masters room, wondering what the hell he was doing down there. Now, she could've gone down there and party too, or at least watch him. But she was shy around new people, and only had the friends she did have because her master forced her to hang out with him and his friends. She didn't complain, she was happy. _Was_ , being the most important word in that sentence.

You see, just recently(months ago) Mark had started dating, again. This time she was a tanned blonde, with the same body as the other harlot. It was a extremely rocky relationship. The two always fought, rarely made up, and when they did, she was still pissed. Gwen didn't know why Mark wasted his time with any of the girls he had met. They caused him nothing but heartache and pain. Why couldn't he see, that the girl that would never bring him pain, would never betray him, or cheat on him, the only girl that would and has brought him happiness and comfort, was right in front of him?

A sudden knock at the door brought Gwen out of her depressed mood and thoughts, as she lifted her head to peer at the door. The doorknob started to turn, and she started to growl, believing it a stranger. But she calmed down, as the door opened, revealing the figure behind it, to be her master, best friend, and only love, Mark. His eyes were slightly red, and his cheeks appeared to be a little heated. Which meant he was drinking, crying, or both.

Mark looked like most males. He was 6 foot even, had short black hair, a pretty good tan, and an even better build. But, there was _one_ abnormality about him. Nothing bad, and defiantly nothing that would turn her feelings any different. Well, she did find it very attractive, and unique. Mark had Heterochromia iridium. Meaning that one of his eyes were blue, and the other, was green.

"Hey Gwen." He greeted, before giving a small hiccup. Which still, didn't help her in determining what was wrong with him.

"Hello Master." Gwen greeted back, as Mark closed the door behind.

"How any times **hiccup** have I told you **hiccup** not to call me master?" He asked, letting loose three more hiccups, as he sat down next to her.

"Too many to count." She answered with a small smile. He smirked at her, causing her to blush a bit.

Silence overtook the room, with the only noise being the music and laughing downstairs. Mark sniffled a bit, catching her attention.

"Are you ok Master?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Me and Julie, we were just fighting, again." He answered, causing her to frown.

"How bad was it?"

"Very bad. We, uh, we broke up." He answered, frowning slightly at telling her.

"I don't know why you waste your time with those girls. You know, all they're gonna do, is brake your heart." Gwen informed with a sigh.

"I know, I know." He sighed back. Silence overtook them again, before he reached out, wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, and brought her in close. "You're the only I can trust." He said, before he kissed the top of her head, and buried his face into her neck. "You're my best friend." He informed, and even though it was muffled, she knew what he said.

"And, you're mine Master." She replied with a small smile, although she blushed a little at the face. After nuzzling her neck for a few seconds, he removed his head from her neck, before staring into her eyes.

"You're cute." Mark said with a drunk-ish smile. Her tail wagged a bit, and her blush darkened, just a bit.

"T-Thank you, M-Master. I-I guess I am, f-for a Pokémon." She stuttered out, causing him to sigh a bit. Gwen was a amazing Pokémon. Strong, in dependent, and the only one he could truly count on. But, there were a few things Mark didn't exactly like about her. For one, she tended to doubt herself. The other, she saw herself, most of the time, as only a Pokémon. Nothing more, nothing less. But Mark, in his eyes, saw her more than just a Pokémon. Way more.

"You know, cute doesn't really describe you that well."

"I-It doesn't?"

"No. You're also sweet, kind, nice, beautiful-." Mark leaned forward to nuzzle her neck again, before whispering into her ear. "-sexy."

Gwen's blush darkened, and she couldn't help but feel a bit excited at his words. Sexy? That had been something she always wanted him to call her. Nut she couldn't help but feel sad. Was this Mark talking? Or, the alcohol?

During her thinking/day dreaming, She didn't notice Mark lean towards her. Until she felt something press against her cheek, and feel something sliding near her clothed never region. She jumped up immediately and backed against the wall, blushing wildly as she stared down at her drunk, dumbly smiling master. He got up, and towered over her. Gwen had nowhere to go, leaving her both terrified and thrilled.

Mark put his left hand onto her right hip, and placed his right hand onto the back of her head.

"M-Master, y-you shouldn't be d-doing thi-." Gwen started to say, only to be cut off as Mark slammed their lips together in a heated, drunken kiss.

Gwen stood shell-shocked, as her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know what to do. Should she take advantage of his drunken state and return it, and maybe take it further? Or, should she push him away, and pray for him to either forget, or if this would ever happen again, he would be sober. But she couldn't help but moan as Mark slipped his tongue into her maw, and her body shook a bit as his tongue met her own. Gwen's mind started to be clouded with lust. Years of the want and need for Mark to do this to her had piled up too much for her to take. And, in the end, lust won.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Mark's neck, and returned the kiss. Mark smirked into the kiss as she returned it. And, since he didn't have to hold their heads together anymore, his hands started to slide down her back. Her eyes shot open when she felt her masters hands on her ass. He started to grope and squeeze it, forcing the jackal to let out pleasured whimpers into the kiss. That only turned him on even more.

But in the end, the need for air won, forcing the two long time friends apart. They were panting heavily, staring into each others lust filled eyes, as dark red painted their cheeks. Letting out a small smirk, Mark reached down with his right hand, before pressing against aching pussy lips.

Gwen's eyes clenched shut and she tossed her head back, moaning as Mark pressed against her sex with a little more force. She was extremely wet, too the point that is was staining the front of her pants. The kiss alone got her worked up enough, but now with the touch, it was almost too much.

"So wet, and we've only just begun." Mark whispered as he started rubbing a little faster, causing Gwen to whine loudly as he tried her best to grind herself against his teasing hand. "How long have you wanted this?"

"S-So long. So fucking long." Gwen growled. She was turning a little violent at this point. She was close, very close to cumming by his hands, one of the ways she always wanted.

"Then lets not keep you waiting." He whispered, before attacking her neck. Gwen let out a unknown noise in the back of her throat as he bite, licked, and sucked her neck, leaving his mark on her. But through all the noise, she let out a gasp as she felt Mark tug at the waistband of her pants, before sinking his hand inside.

That's when she felt it. Mark's fingers were finally rubbing against her dripping lips. Four of his fingers were rubbing, and occasionally parting her virgin lips, while his thumb rubbed against her clitoris, hard.

Gwen couldn't help but let a few tears slip out of eyes as the unbearable pleasure that racked her body. Mark's mouth on her neck, one hand squeezing her ass, and the other rubbing finally against her dripping sex and clitoris. She had wanted this for so long. She had, had so many dreams and fantasies of this happening, and now that it was happening, she thought it was a dream. But still, knowing that it was drunken Mark and not sober Mark, it made feel a little ashamed. Technically Gwen was taking advantage of him, but her mind was basically broken by now.

Then Mark did the unthinkable. He thrusted two fingers into her, far enough to touch, but not break, her hymen. Gwen's eyes rolled back in the back of her head, and she tossed her head back, screaming as his fingers started going in and out of her at an alarming rate. And, after a few seconds, she had an earth shattering orgasm, and also her first ever.

Gwen's liquids covered Mark's finger and dampened her pants as he continued thrusting, pumping his fingers into her convulsing cunt. After a few seconds Mark stopped the pumping, and removed his hands from the inside of her pants. By this time Gwen was gasping and shuddering, trying to regain her breath as Mark showed her, his now drenched hand. He licked the juices off of his pinky and ring finger, and tasted something that was similar oranberries, before folding them. He stuck his index and middle finger in front of her maw, and she got the picture.

She opened her maw, and slowly took the two fingers in. Mark cracked out a small grin as she started to lick his fingers clean, loving the lusty, yet innocent look in her eyes. When he knew she was finished, Mark removed his fingers, before softly nuzzling her cheek.

"How do you feel?"

"A-Amazing."

"Good. But, prepare to feel even better." Mark whispered, as he started to undo his belt buckle.

Gwen's eyes widened as she heard the zipper being pulled down. Arceus knows how long she wanted Mark. To have their naked bodies tightly pressed against each other, to feel _every_ inch of his body on her own. Even just to see Mark naked would be almost good enough for her. But she didn't want him drunk. If they were to fuck when he was drunk, that wouldn't be love. She wanted love to be thrown into the mix. She wanted, the real Mark.

With agitated eyes, and a hasty mind, she used whatever strength she could muster to push him a little bit. But before he could ask what she was doing, Gwen tossed her head back, before moving forward. Head butting Mark, hard.

Gwen grabbed her head in pain as Mark fell straight onto his back. She rubbed her head, and after a few seconds, stopped as she looked over the knocked man. He was sleeping, snoring lightly as his chest heaved up and down. They both would feel that in the morning. Although the young Lucario did blush, as something throbbed in Mark's boxers, and it took all of her willpower not to take a peak.

But even though Mark was asleep(knocked out, same thing) she could feel every he touched. It would be a feeling she would hope to never forget, because who knows if it might happen again. But she prayed he wouldn't remember. It would just create an awkward atmosphere around the two, something she was sadly used.

With a yawn, Gwen practically wobbled to the bed, still slightly shaking from the events that had just occurred, and the afterglow of her orgasm(explains the yawn?). She crawled into bed, before wrapping herself in the blanket, and faced the wall. She would've helped Mark into bed, but in her current, 'traumatized' state, she knew she couldn't.

After a few seconds, she fell asleep, wondering and worrying about the next day.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for not uploading/updating for awhile. And, god knows when the next one will be. I lost my favorite(not as important as the other stuff). My Aunt is going in for surgery, and I don't know why(my mother doesn't even know why) and apparently a fellow FF author, and a friend of mine(over FF) has committed suicide. So right now I'm just thinking about stuff, but don't worry. This isn't the end.**

 **Anyway, depressing stuff aside, there is a cool fact about this story. It was inspired by another fantastic female Lucario lemon. The first one to find it will and post in the review/pm me its title...I don't know. I'll make(or at least try to) a request you may have. I'm already working on two, along with a few other stories of my own.**


	2. Love of my life, takes her life?

**(Warning and spoiler. Attempted suicide is in the chapter. If this upsets/scars you in anyway, shape, or form, please skip. And, I apologize for putting it in.)**

Mark's eyes fluttered opened, when light from outside entered just below the window shade. His head was pounding, and not just from the hangover. No. It felt like he was head butted by a steel beam. He groggily sat up, and took note that he was on his bedroom floor.

 _"What happened last night?"_ He thought, before noticing his jeans were unzipped, and with his boxer covered erection slightly poking out. _"Uh fuck! Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night."_ Mark hoped as he pushed his member back into his pants, and zipped his zipper.

Mark went into a crouching position, before pushing himself into a standing position. He felt woozy, and his legs wobbled a bit, but he was able to keep himself up. The student than heard a small, almost quiet snoring coming from his bed. He looked, and a small smile formed when he noticed Gwen was sleeping in his bed. One of her ears would twitch occasionally, and she clutched the blanket in her paws.

She was cute when she slept. Mark couldn't deny that. Hell, she was more than cute 24/7. She, in his eyes, was beautiful. Mark couldn't put a finger on it. Gwen was very different than regular Lucario's, and not just because she was part anthro. She was just, different. And, it was one of the reason Mark loved, loved her. But alias, Mark wasn't exactly the best dating choice. Who would want to date him?

Who would want to love him?

Mark let out a mix of a sigh and groan when he heard the phone downstairs ring. He opened the door, walked out, and closed it. The young man walked down the stairs, and took notice the living and dining room. They were dirty, with beer cans/bottles, bags of various food, and other assorted garbage lied on the ground, table, or furniture. Of course, some places were clean of trash, and there were a few half empty black garbage bags in the living room, indicating at least someone(s) decided to help out a bit.

But the third ring sounded off, and with sigh, he walked towards the small table, before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello son."

"D-Dad?"

"Hi son. Are you ok? You sound, surprised."

"Well, yeah. You guys barley call, and about half the time, it's because something bad happened." Mark informed.

"Well, me and your mother were worried about you."

"Oh." Was Marks only reply. Awkward silence overtook the father and son, until Joey(his father) spoke.

"We know what happened to Anthony."

"What?" Mark asked.

"You, didn't know?"

"No. What happened?"

"Anthony's parents are taking him out of College. Their gonna send him to a secluded college in Orre, that way he can finish his years."

"What?! Why?"

"Turns out he was...'fornicating' with his Leavanny." His dad informed, causing Mark to roll his eyes.

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_ Mark angrily thought. Great. One of his best friends was sent away for total bullshit, and now, he had to act.

"Really?"

"Yes. So the true reason I called, is because I wanna know if everything it alright with you and...Gwen."

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Great. So, you know, anything go on?" Mark knew what his dad was implying, he just didn't want to actually say it.

"No dad, we haven't done _that_." But Mark was unaware, that his bedroom door opened slightly.

"Oh thank Arceus. You know how me and your mother feel about that."

"I know dad, I know."

"Good. Now, what is it?"

"Dad." Mark sighed/groaned. You see, a long tie ago Mark's dad attempted to teach him what Pokephilia was, and what he(Mark) would never do.

"Mark!"

"Pokephilia is disgusting, sickening, and wrong, no matter who you are. It is immoral, and inhumane, and I swear to Arceus I will never, ever, partake in it for as long as I live. No matter what." It pained Mark to say those words. He didn't see anything wrong with Pokephilia. If two living beings loved each other to the fullest extent, no matter the species difference or blood difference, they should be allowed to be together. And, whatever those two love birds would do, should be there own business.

"That's my boy. Sorry I gotta do this son, but I gotta go. Me and mom are going out. We love you."

"I love you guys to." With that they both hung up, allowing Mark to sigh in relief.

 **(Mark's room.)**

"H-He t-thinks it's d-disgusting." Gwen quietly sobbed, while hugging her knees to her chest, as she sat on the color, against the door. Tears glided down her cheeks, as depression and realization hit her. Hard. She didn't know what to do. Stay and suffer or leave and try to move on. All she knew was, she didn't want to live without Mark.

She shakily stood up and walked over to the bed, and almost mindlessly, before grabbing a sheet.

 **(A few moments later.)**

Mark yawned tiredly, as two pieces of toast popped from the toaster. He grabbed them, before placing each on the same plate. Mark would've made the more traditional breakfast, eggs, bacon, etc. but he was a horrible cook. In fact, it was usually Gwen who cooked for the two. All of Mark's attempts ended in burnt food, and a few visits from the fire department.

Then a loud crash from upstairs caught his attention. It sounded like something being knocked over.

"Gwen? You okay?" Mark called out, but was confused and worried when he didn't receive an answer. "Gwen?!" Mark called out louder, but still, no answer. Letting his instincts take over, he rushed up the stairs and to his room. He opened the door, with was horrified at the sight. A noose was tied around from his ceiling fan...with Gwen hanging from it.

"Gwen!" Without even thinking he ran to his desk and opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of sharp scissors. Quickly, he cut the sheet that hung around her neck, and caught her before she fell. Emotions overwhelmed him as he laid the Lucario onto the bedrooms floor. Even though it was a bad idea, he started to lightly shake her. "Gwen? Gwen?!"

Her eyes opened slightly, and she stared at him with a pained look.

"Let...me...die. Please...l-let m-me die." She begged in a deathly whisper, before closing her eyes again. Panic and fear hit Mark hard as tears welled in his eyes. He started shaking her again.

"Gwen! or the love of Arceus stay awake. Please." He pleaded, but she didn't. She had the slightest pulse, so that relieved him a bit. He needed to call a ambulance, but he also needed to stay by Gwen's side. But in the end, the ambulance won. He flew out of his room and down the stairs, before grabbing the phone and dialing quickly. Praying in his mind, to Arceus, for his Gwen to be alright.

* * *

 **(I apologize if anyone reading this hates/has thought of suicide. I also apologize if you've ever thought about it, or have had someone close to you go through it. I've went a close friend going through, and it's a feeling that'll never leave me. Despair, anger, regret, it's a bad feeling. But remember, there's always a alternate way. For the love of whatever god you may believe in, don't go through with it. Please, don't commit suicide.)**


	3. There must be a reason

**(Two weeks later.)**

It has been two weeks since Gwen had attempted to take her own life. And things have been rather, different, between the two.

Gwen was in the hospital for a week, and with no lasting injuries, was discharged in a Mark's care. He was worried and angry. Worried with why Gwen did it, and worried because she might do it again. And he was angry, at his parents. Since Gwen was practically their daughter, he tried multiple times to call and inform them. Or course they never picked up. Probably due to work, sleep, drunk, or they left their phone sat home to hang out with their friends. He had left multiple messages, but never got one back.

Anyway like stated before, the tension in the house was extremely different between the two. In Mark's words. there was some sort of spark between the two the attempted suicide. And now, it was gone. They rarely talked to each other anymore, and every time she was out of his sight, he became scared that she would try again.

But something was eating at him. The reason _why_ she attempted it. There must've been a reason. And, he swore to Arceus he would find out.

 **(Dinner Time.)**

This was something Mark missed terribly. When he and Gwen would eat dinner, they'd talk and laugh about the dumbest things. Now, besides the chewing the silverware hitting the plates, it was completely silent. Neither would talk to each other, and Gwen swore not to look up at her Master, who she could tell, took glances at her one and awhile.

Mark watched as Gwen stood up from her seat, plate and glass empty.

"I'm going to bed master." Gwen informed. She started to walk to her room, but before she could get a few a few feet away, Mark had shot up from his seat.

"Actually Gwen, I was hoping we could talk for a little bit."

"But Mark, but I'm really tired. Can't we talk tomorrow?" The Lucario whined.

"Gwen." Mark stated with authority in his tone, although it was somehow kind of soft. With a sigh Gwen nodded, and she felt Mark grab her paw and lead her to his room. His furry friend has a good idea what he wanted to talk about, and offered no resistance.

 **(Mark's room.)**

It was awkward sitting next to each other in Mark's room. The atmosphere in the air was tense, and neither wanted to start. Gwen sighed at the awkwardness that would probably never leave the two, but was shocked when Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and brought her close.

"Master?"

"I'm worried Gwen."

"About what Master?"

"Stop with the master stuff Gwen. This isn't a Pokémon battle. This is two friends having a conversation." Mark told her, causing her more pain then anything else.

 _"Friends? That's all we'll ever be."_ She thought, and it took her unimaginable strength not to cry at the thought. "Ok, Mark. What troubles you?"

"You actually."

"Me?"

"Hmm mmm. You see, what you did and tried two weeks ago has been carved into my mind. And, I thought of something. Nobody attempts to take their own life, unless there's a reason." He removed his arm from Gwen, before gently grabbing her face and making her look him in the eye. "Why'd you do it Gwen?"

Gwen frowned, before removing Mark's arm from her shoulders, and proceeded to walk to the door.

"I'm not talking about this." Mark was quicker, and was able to firmly plant himself in front of the door before she could've opened it. "Mark!"

"Gwen, it has been two weeks since _it_ happened. We need to talk about it." Mark stated, as he placed both his hands onto her shoulders, and pushed the fighting type onto the bed, into a sitting position.

"I don't see why we need to talk about it. It's over, it's done, let it go."

"I _can't_ Gwen. I almost lost you. You're my best friend, I wanna know why'd you do it." Mark said, causing her heart to wrench in pain. Friend? Was that all they would ever be? "Now, what happened? Is someone bullying you? Is something bothering?"

What happened next shocked Mark. She started to cry. Tears started to flow down her blue furred cheeks.

"Y-You're t-the r-reason."

Mark felt his heart stop beating at the new information. He was the reason?

"Me? Gwen, what did I do?"

"You-you think pokephilia is d-disgusting and w-wrong. A-And, other b-bad things." She wrapped her arms around herself, and started to sob. Mark's eyes widened, as he sat down next to her, and hugged her tightly.

"What eve made you think that?"

"I-I overh-heard on the p-phone."

The young man didn't know whether to curse and shout in anger, or vomit in worry and disgust. She overheard him and his ignorant, idiotic father on the phone.

"Nonono Gwen, I don't think it's any of those things." Mark started t gently rub her back, but it didn't suppress her sobs.

"Y-Yes you dooo."

"No Gwen, I seriously don't! My dad hates pokephilia and would never want me to partake in it. So made me memorize a quote he made in order to make me think it's wrong. But I'm not as thick headed as he is. I like pokephilia, and believe if two living beings are in love, no matter the gender or species, they should be together."

Gwen doubted that was true. She looked up, and her red eyes(natural and from crying) met his green and blue. She was...honesty and passion. Maybe...maybe he was telling the truth.

"Y-You're telling t-the truth?" She questioned, and his answer, was a simple nod. Her tail started to wag with excitement. Maybe, there _was_ a chance they could be together. But realization suddenly hit her like a brick wall. She squeezed Mark, and started sob more as she realized, she almost killed herself for nothing. No reason whatsoever. The possibility of them being together never could've happened, if she had succeeded.

Mark was confused as she started to cry harder then before. He thought she would be happy that he wasn't as ignorant as the other ten percent of earths population. He hugged her back tighter then before. From now on, and like in the past, they were each others rock once again. He just wished the spark would return.

* * *

 **(Once again, there is always another option.)**


End file.
